The Fourth Magic Knight
by Rainbow Ichi
Summary: The Legend of the Magic Knights has not yet been fulfilled. What's this? Sarah's not ready yet to become a Magic Knight. And how is Cherrie doing?
1. Strange Disturbances

The Fourth Magic Knight  
  
Chapter 1: Strange Disturbances  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, this might be the longest Author's Notes I'll be posting so please  
  
listen carefully. Long before the story of Hikaru, Umi, Fuu...Witches?!?!, I  
  
made a fanfic during my High School year entitled The Fourth Magic Knight. I  
  
lost the notebooks (just thin notes) and I had no idea where I last placed.  
  
Two years had now passed, I found out where they were hiding, in between a   
  
large book. After reading it, I found out that my vocabulary back then was   
  
good. Now, while in progress of the Next Adventure of Hikaru, Umi and Fuu,   
  
compared to this one is totally different. I never was able to finish this,  
  
so I plan to upload the lot I was able to jot down on the notebook and then  
  
ask the readers if they do still prefer me to continue this saga. My  
  
grammar back then was a bit crappy but nonetheless, I improved. So I'll be  
  
adjusting my grammar as I copy it onto my notepad.  
  
Now then, about Cherrie, a character in this story. Just a short summary  
  
about her so that you don't get donfused. Once upon a time, Cherrie was an  
  
ordinary girl, till a strange package she received from the school library.  
  
When she opened it, it was the Book of Clow(Clow Book?)... and the story's  
  
starts like Card Captor Sakura, BUT she also realized that she was also a  
  
descendant of a powerful Mage. She can hear thoughts if she wants to   
  
telepathically and other psychic abilities. She eventually completed the  
  
Clow Cards. (See full story of Card Captor Cherrie in CCS section of FF.Net).  
  
This story was created by my best friend who wishes to call herself Cherrie  
  
on the Net. Back then, we were only spending our free time creating   
  
fanfiction all through High School, Cherrie for that matter, had wrote more  
  
than I did.(I'd say she wrote more than her school notes during classes.^_~)  
  
So all cleared up, let us move on with the story. Please do not forget to  
  
review the story to get feedback if it is interesting to the readers.  
  
sarahmae@anodizeblue.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Phew! What a pretty game! It is better than other RPG's!" Sarah Mae  
  
exclaimed as she mingled with the keyboard buttons one sunday afternoon.  
  
  
  
"Hey! It's already my turn to have a whack at it!" Ralph shouted.  
  
  
  
"Oh alright." she replied "might as well read or draw something   
  
else." she added as she walked towards her room and rummaged her desk for   
  
some scratch papers to work with. And hour passed and it was Patrick's turn.  
  
*zzzt* -Blackout-  
  
"Darn, the computer's dead. I can't play the computer anymore."  
  
Patrick moaned. "What on earth can we do now?"  
  
  
  
"Well..." Sarah interrupted, "maybe we can play baddie since Ralph's  
  
racket has not been used. Let's borrow it from him."  
  
  
  
"Fine. Fine." Patrick grumbled. Physical games were not his forte.  
  
Small bulges of fat from his stomach made him unable to run very fast.   
  
Patrick went to fetch Ralph's racket.  
  
  
  
And so the game started outside their home. After the first return,   
  
the wind blew hard. It slapped at Sarah Mae and Patrick's face fiercely. It  
  
sent the shuttlecock to a huge tree and stayed there, hanging.  
  
  
  
"The wind is very strong today...unusual." mumured Sarah in a fixed  
  
manner. Sarah usually believes she is like the wind element. Always liking  
  
every anime character with the power of the wind like Fuu, Fuuko and Yuu.  
  
Liking the feeling whenever she felt the wind blowing around her hair and   
  
cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Let's stay insid the house. I feel something might happen to us."  
  
she said bitterly to her younger brothers.  
  
  
  
"If you say so." answered Ralph. "But what other ways can we amuse  
  
ourselves at home? There's not T.V., Computer..."  
  
  
  
"How about playing cards? I saw a pack of them in the mini library  
  
cabinet." exclaimed Patrick. "That may lay off many hours before the power  
  
returns."  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I hope this blackout is not caused bt those big floppy  
  
jellyfish again. I have enought of brownouts at home." added Sarah Mae  
  
  
  
A while later, Sarah Mae' father came home and brought with him two  
  
young girls into the living room.  
  
  
  
"This is Loren and Laura, they are our neighbors downtown. Their   
  
house had caught fire accidentally and is now under the process of being put  
  
out. I'll be returning to help the men in any way, so you people better  
  
entertain them first." said their dad sternly at Patrick and Ralph.  
  
  
  
Patrick smiled widely because at the back of his mind, Laura is his  
  
crush. A personal crush. He immediately ran to their bedroom to Sarah Mae's  
  
bed. He removed all the books on the top of her bed to her desk, her stuffed  
  
toys to her cabinet. He then removed the bedsheet and replaced it with a new  
  
one. When her elder sister had returned to her room, Patrick was almost   
  
finished cleaning.  
  
  
  
"What on earth happened to my plush toys!" Sarah Mae shrieked.  
  
  
  
"Relax, I just put them inside your cabinet for Laura's family to  
  
sleep here."  
  
  
  
"So her name is Laura huh? I used to see here a long time ago. She  
  
was a small child then. So you mean she is your crush?"  
  
  
  
"WHAAAAT!?!?" Patrick jumped."How or why do you think that Laura is   
  
my crush?"  
  
  
  
"There's always a first for everything." she chuckled. "It was the  
  
first time you started to clean my own bedroom. You have never done that in  
  
your life!"  
  
  
  
Patrick stopped dead. red lines immediately appeared. "All right.I  
  
admit it! I have a crush on her, but what does it have to do with you?!"  
  
  
  
"NOTHINNGGG!" she smiled. "I'll be just keeping it between my lips.  
  
Anyway, I am wondering about how their house got on fire."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean how? Is is not natural to have a fire from a candle  
  
accident?" Patrick asked.  
  
  
  
"It is natural using candles, but they were using an electric lamp,  
  
plus the fact that there was a power outage, remember? Somehow they did not  
  
know what hit them because the usage of an electric lamp is very safe." she  
  
concluded.  
  
  
  
"So you mean a meteor shower had hit their house?"  
  
  
  
"Something like that. Have you not observed? Look outside." Sarah Mae  
  
ordered.  
  
  
  
Patrick peeked at the window. It was already dark. Then he saw a few  
  
of what seemed like shooting stars. He gasped in amazement. "T-those are  
  
s-shooting stars? R-right?" he stuttered in fear.  
  
  
  
"I guess they are." Sarah Mae joined in the sightseeing."Something is  
  
very wrong around here. Very out of the ordinary."  
  
  
  
"I hope we don't get hurt. I want to have a place to play a computer  
  
in." Patrick replied.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Why don't we comfort out guests, eat and then go to sleep,   
  
maybe this is just a bad nightmare." Sarah said.  
  
  
  
"Ok. That would be fine." he murmured.  
  
And so Patrick, Sarah Mae and Ralph entertained Laura's family, ate  
  
dinner with them and greeted each other good night before they all fell   
  
asleep. The next day, a monday, they woke up early in the morning to take a  
  
bath in preparation for school. Power was restored late at night they found  
  
out. After eating and brushing their teeth, they turned on the T.V. to watch  
  
the news. They were surprised that what happened last night was true.  
  
  
  
"It is a nightmare. The Real thing." Patrick started.  
  
  
  
"A nightmare come true." Sarah Mae included "I hope nothing much  
  
happened in our school."  
  
  
  
"I hope there's no school today!" Ralph joined in  
  
  
  
"Ralph!" Patrick and Sarah Mae looked angrily at Ralph.  
  
  
  
"Ok then. I take it back!" Ralph grumbled.  
  
As Sarah rode her school bus going to school, areas around the world  
  
were greatly affected of this on-going happenings. The wind remained fierce,  
  
the sea remained raging, and bits of what looked like meteors kept on   
  
continuing. She reached the school seven minutes before the Moments of   
  
Silence. She went to get her books and notebooks in her locker. As she was  
  
passing by, she overheard her classmates gossiping.  
  
  
  
"Have you heard what's happening around the around the world?  
  
Scientists cannot comprehend it. All their intelligent computers went all  
  
gaga because it cannot find any answers." Kwinzell said.  
  
  
  
"But you know? Some say that ist the end of the world. There are so  
  
many people scared of this unnatural phenomena." Robie answered back.  
  
  
  
"Geez, if you guys don't know a thing. Have you looked at the sky?  
  
Meteor showers are hitting us one by one!" Eleanore assuringly joined in.  
  
  
  
As Sarah Mae returned to her classroom, Miss Lising was already   
  
there, hushing everybody to go inside and keept quiet for the start of the  
  
Moments of Silence. After that, they said their morning prayers, and started  
  
Physics with a discussion. She was starting to get bored when Miss Lising  
  
announced that it is recess time.  
  
  
  
Cherrie was waiting tiredly, leaning on the wall nearby the door of   
  
4-Sandiwa, Sarah's classroom. She went near Cherrie.  
  
  
  
Cherrie sensed her and immediately started. "You don't know what I  
  
did last night."  
  
  
  
"Neither do you know what happened to me. Also last night" Sarah  
  
continued "Let's go to the unheard section part of the library right now to  
  
talk about it."  
  
  
  
"Fine with me." Cherrie replied. As they settled inside the library,  
  
they exchanged information. "The school almost caught fire. Luckily, I was  
  
there in time and used the Rainy Clow Card to put it all out. Everything here  
  
is going wacko! It will not be a long that we humans will join this frenzy!"  
  
  
  
"Almost same here. I sensed the wind that it was blowing harder than  
  
usual, not to mention the power blackout was caused by a big wave. It was  
  
said so in the news. I am also troubled that is is something else than any  
  
Clow Card, since you told me youve caught them all." Sarah Mae nodded.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, its quite a big deal. This elemental business." Cherrie said.  
  
  
  
"Hang on. There must be something wrong." she added. "Everything was  
  
fine until yesterday...hmmm...Wind...Water....Fire....Wind, Water, Fire....  
  
I've got it!"  
  
  
  
"Got what!?!?" Cherrie looked at her best friend in confusion.  
  
  
  
"Cephiro!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nothing to say more. My notebook does not have any author notes.  
  
Please do review me.  
  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi signing out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~_- 


	2. The Journey

The Fourth Magic Knight  
  
Chapter 2: The Journey  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here's the second chapter. It's kinda easy when you're only copying it from  
  
my notebook. ^_^. Please do review it.  
  
sarahmae@anodizeblue.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cephiro?!?! Are you sick or something? I thought it is only a manga  
  
and anime? Are you sure its true? Cherrie bombarded Sarah Mae with questions.  
  
  
  
"Maybe. I know two possible facts that support its reality." she   
  
replied and showed a forefinger. "One. If the story is truly fctional, it  
  
means that everybody in the whole wide world is normal. With that fact, how  
  
does one explain the powers and abilities you have?"  
  
  
  
"I-I never thought of that." Cherrie said.  
  
  
  
"Second is based from what I heard from the manga. It is explained   
  
that Cephiro is the opposite dimension of earth in which both are balanced.  
  
All of our cultures are put into one world. In Cephiro, these cultures are   
  
separated into distinct planets and Cephiro is one of those planets."  
  
  
  
"And that means Hikaru, Umi and Fuu are real!" Cherrie concluded.  
  
"There must be something happening that is affecting us. But that meant   
  
Hikaru, Umi and Fuu are fighting a certain enemy. Do you think they are   
  
summoned again to Cephiro for the third time?"  
  
  
  
"I do not know either, but these unusual events are related to their  
  
power. The must be fighting their enemy right now." Sarah Mae said.  
  
  
  
"Then Cephiro is rest assured because they're the Legendary Magic  
  
Knights!" Cherrie replied.  
  
  
  
"Yes, not matter what happens, it is their dole duty to protect  
  
Cephiro from danger. Let us leave them alone. I know they will succeed.  
  
She hopely assured lifting up her spectacles to the bridge of her nose.  
  
  
  
"Unfortunately" Cherrie frowned "we cannot have fun because of what's  
  
happening here." she groaned. "Come its almost time, we have to return to  
  
our own classrooms."  
  
  
  
As they returned to their classroom, many teachers were already   
  
rushing to their respective classes. Sarah Mae propped herself on her   
  
armchair, waiting for their romantic English teacher, Mrs. Benitez. It had  
  
came to pass, next came Math, Christian Living, and lastly Accounting. The  
  
mother-like Mrs. Victoria giggled as she finished her class. Lunch was   
  
finished with a tasty longanisa. Then school was finished Sarah Mae rode on  
  
the bus, giving a sigh of relief. The weather occurence had not changed. The  
  
strong winds, the uncalmed sea and the falling fire continued to rage. Not  
  
long after she entered her house, she noticed the mango tree waving gently,  
  
next very violently. The tree was already near to leaning on their metal   
  
fence. It had become worse.  
  
  
  
"Let's open the T.V. and watch the news. I need info very badly."  
  
Patrick said. He pressed the power button and jumped on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Good afternoon this is the TV Patrol reporting the latest news." The  
  
lady cheerfully said. "These past few days the typhoon 'Nanang' has been  
  
stronger than expected. It hit Visayas with a frightful blow as 200 or more  
  
were missing while 87 are now confirmed dead."  
  
  
  
"I can't take this news! Everything's too much right now! Even   
  
Nanang's rains and windy strength can be felt here." Patrick exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Sigh. I wish...I wish..."  
  
  
  
"Wish what?" Patrick said."Oh never mind. I shouldn't have interruped  
  
you."  
  
  
  
"I wish nothing wrong shall happen..." Sarah Mae mumured. That night,  
  
she merely touched her dinner. She then took a sponge bath, brushed her   
  
teeth and then went to bed.  
  
She began to dream. Opening her eyes, she saw all around her were   
  
darkness."Where am I?"  
  
  
  
"This is our domain." the voice came from a tall dark shadow as it  
  
revealed itself in front of her. Then a small glow appeared. As it grew   
  
larger, it went near the shadow. The sark shadow appeared to be a man clad  
  
in strange armour.  
  
  
  
"Zagato!" Sarah Mae shouted, stepping aback.  
  
  
  
"Do not be alarmed Legendary Magic Knight." the glow calmly said.  
  
Zagato reluctantly turned around and bowed sweetly at the glow. As the glow  
  
dimmed, it appeared to be a young lady.  
  
  
  
Zagato hugged her and said "I do not want to interfere with what is  
  
happening to Cephiro, but the Princess insisted." he kissed the young lady  
  
he was embracing.  
  
  
  
Princess Emaraude smiled and walked toward Sarah Mae. "The last  
  
Legendary Magic Knight, I am powerless to summon you even for the new Pillar.  
  
Cephiro needs you in this time of crisis."  
  
  
  
"Me?!? A Magic Knight? Why choose me Princess?" Sarah said,   
  
astonished. "If I were the last Magic Knight, why summon me just now?"  
  
  
  
"I summoned only three out of four. Real Magic Knight, the last   
  
Legendary Mashin is untamed and fiercer than any of the other three combined.  
  
Take caution that even as a Legendary Magic Knight, there is a possibility   
  
that you Mashin can kill you." the Princess answered. "Take this special gem.  
  
It will help you on your journey to Cephiro, with the help of a friend. Last  
  
of the Legendary Magic Knights, please save Cephiro, my birthplace." he voice  
  
was already fading together with her image as well as Zagato's. "It is your  
  
duty and destiny..."  
  
  
  
"Wait! Don't leave!" I have so much I do not know. I do not even  
  
know how to fight or even weild a weapon!" Sarah Mae shouted.  
  
  
  
"Wake up! WAKE UP!" Patrick was shaking his sister's legs.  
  
  
  
"Wha...what?!?!?" she finally opened her eyes." It was only a dream."  
  
She placed her hand on her head, getting sleep out of her face. It felt cold.  
  
She let go of whatever it was she was grasping. A yellow crystallized jewel  
  
fell into her lap."So it was real." she muttered.  
  
  
  
"What's real?" her younger brother asked." And what's that thing on  
  
your lap? You stole it didn't you?"  
  
  
  
"I did not! If ever I tried to rob a bank, I would have been caught  
  
even before I opened the safe!" she retorted."It was a gift Patrick. I was  
  
rummaging my desk and found this. I only saw it in my drawer last night and  
  
got asleep with it, that's all. You know I usually sleep with a book on my  
  
chest when I get sleepy." She glared at him, arms on her hips, now off the  
  
bed.  
  
  
  
"Okay then. No Problem! You don't have to bombard me with the facts  
  
you know!" Patrick harsly said. On the back of his mind he thought,'She never  
  
wanted any jewelry before, but why like it now? Maybe she's getting to be  
  
like mom.'  
  
A few minutes later, they all got ready for school. It was already   
  
raining. While waiting, Sarah Mae confronted one of her brothers. "Patrick,  
  
you're the eldest next to me." she looked at him with trust. "If ever   
  
something happens, do not worry. Is that clear?"  
  
  
  
Patrick looked at her in confusion. It clicked. He remembered the bus  
  
was already there. He said goodbye and took off.  
  
  
  
On Sarah's bus, the streets the passed by were flooded. Flying leaves  
  
and small debris soared around. Charred trees were upturned. On every turn  
  
they head there happened some disaster. Good thing they reached the school  
  
safe and wet. Just wet. She went into her classroom and left some mud   
  
trailings on their once clean and green flooring.'I think I should leave   
  
myself wet sinc ethe water has began to enter the corridoors. Besides, its  
  
raining furiously, may have half classes today.'  
  
  
  
When recess was a few minutes away, there was a loud screech on the  
  
speaker that must have been quite earsplitting. A cough came and said "Dear  
  
students." Mrs. Paraiso smoothly spoke with her low voice. "I am greatly   
  
distressed about the weather. It has increased from Signal Number One to  
  
Signal Number two. Therefore, I am announcing that we will have half day   
  
classes today." the Principal finished her speech.  
  
  
  
There were shouts of joy that rang immediately after that.Many  
  
students began to fix their books and notebooks and began to run to their  
  
locker rooms. Just in time, Cherrie joined Sarah Mae up to their locker room.  
  
"At last no classes. Its about time we had a break out." Cherrie said   
  
gleefully.  
  
  
  
"Well." Sarah Mae said. "Maybe not. I have an enigma for you to help  
  
me solve. I suggest we have to go somewhere easier to talk about magic." she  
  
whispered at the mention of the word 'magic'.  
  
  
  
"If you're looking for a place, Aunt Mizumi went on a business trip  
  
again and she will be back by next week." Cherrie suggested as they were  
  
walking downstairs back from the lockers.  
  
  
  
Sarah leaned on the cemented railing and replied "Great. You go home  
  
first then-"  
  
  
  
A great gust of wind blew them to the jalousy, with their backs   
  
facing it. Keroberos tickled Cherrie. "Cherrie! Use your Shield Card now!"  
  
  
  
She did as she was told. She opened the key to the Clow Book and   
  
with a command of authority, took out the Shield Clow Card and started.  
  
"Mystical Clow Card, I ask of thee  
  
Show thy power unto me  
  
Clow Card Shield!" she threw the card and twirled her staff and struck the  
  
card when it came in front of her. Large bubbles formed around the students  
  
who will be taking the hit just in time before the next blast came. There   
  
came a blast of water, next was of fiery flames and then it suddenly stopped  
  
as is suddenly had appeared. Finally the unseen bubbles disappeared. Cherrie  
  
leaned on the jalousy and gave a sigh of relief. "Phew, that was close. I'm  
  
Kero-chan shouted. Sarah Mae, are you okay? HEY!?"  
  
  
  
The one being talked to could not move at all. A great pain has swept  
  
upon her. She was petrifies, almost losing her own self. Sweat was on her  
  
face transfixed at that last moment.  
  
  
  
"Young ladies!" Miss Lising ran to them.  
  
  
  
Sarah Mae then returned to reality. She blinked.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Cherrie said, worried of what happened to her friend.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright now." Sarah Mae replied.  
  
  
  
"Girls, is everyone alright?" Miss Lising lost her composure and   
  
shouted.  
  
  
  
"Y-yes, Miss Lising." All the girls chorused together with Cherrie  
  
and Sarah Mae.  
  
  
  
'That was no ordinary accident. That could have killed somebody.  
  
Maybe the Lord God saved them. Thank the Lord!" thought Miss Lising.  
  
  
  
Hours later, the two friends gathered around Aunt Mizumi's living room accompanied by Keroberos. "Thank you for the warning awhile ago   
  
Kero-chan." Cherrie stated.  
  
  
  
"That was nothing." Kero-chan replied. "I sensed the danger and  
  
immediately informed you."  
  
  
  
"Funny thing was that after the incident Sarah Mae looked distant  
  
and shocked." she faced Sarah Mae questioningly.  
  
  
  
"Uhm.." She was pressured by the powerful stares from Cherrie and  
  
Kero-chan."At that time I felt a peircing pain. A consecutive and growing  
  
pain from each of the blasts." Sarah Mae confessed."The jewel on my pocket  
  
jiggled as if it was supposed to be the fourht blast.  
  
  
  
"What jewel?" Cherrie inquired and faced Kero-chan.  
  
  
  
"A jewel I recieved from Princess Emeraude." she confided.  
  
  
  
"What?!?!" Princess Emeraude! But this is impossible!" she looked at  
  
Kero-chan with doubt.  
  
  
  
Keroberos, who did not know whom they are talking about asked "Who is  
  
she and what does she represent?"  
  
  
  
"Don't you know that she is already dead?? She died because she loved  
  
somebody. She was the Pillar of Cephiro. She summoned the Legendary Magic  
  
Knights to kill herself."  
  
  
  
"Yes, she did die, but I saw her in my dream. The told me that I was  
  
the last Magic Knight. A friend will help me together with this jewel to go   
  
Cephiro. So, I was thinking it might be you." she informed Cherrie.  
  
  
  
"Then I'll try. But what will I do?" Cherrie asked.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you try it." Sarah Mae placed her yellow  
  
gemstone on the table and looked at it."Try anything."  
  
  
  
Cherrie touched it. Nothing happened. She tried using her own powers  
  
to make it react. Still, nothing happened. She opened her key to the Clow  
  
Book and used it to tap the jewel. None. She then brought out her staff. As  
  
soon as she went near the gem, it started to glow. Both the jewel and her  
  
staff were glowing. She nodded at Sarah Mae and positioned to strike."1...2  
  
...3!" She was about to hit the jewel in midair when she stopped there,  
  
shaking. Four colors appeared. One yellow, red, blue and green. All four  
  
directed upwards and combined into a beam. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" she and the other  
  
two cried. The next second they were all gon. There was no one in hte living  
  
room but the living room itself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^-Sailor Rainbow Ichi signing out! 


	3. To Become a Magic Knight

The Fourth Magic Knight  
  
Chapter 3: To Become a Magic Knight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So here's the third one. Hope you like it. Just don't forget to review me.  
  
sarahmae@anodizeblue.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cherrie and Sarah Mae, together with Keroberos went through on some  
  
kind of water mirror. They eventually found themselves falling down to the  
  
ground. "AAAaaaaHhhhhh!" Cherrie cried.  
  
  
  
"Cherrie do something! You have magic, have you forgotten?!?!Use it!"  
  
Sarah Mae shouted to her, holding her skirt down, definitely panicking.  
  
  
  
Keroberos dived to catch Sarah Mae. He did, but she was a bit heavy  
  
and it was pulling him down. They still plummeled to the ground very fast.  
  
  
  
"Oh mystical key, I summon thee." Cherrie started.  
  
"I am the one who agreed  
  
to collect the cards that she freed  
  
the summoner's name is Cherrie  
  
I demand the power to be given unto me!" Her small key stretched as  
  
the sun and moon emblem appeared beneath her. She took it and twirled the  
  
key "Mystical Clow Card, I ask of thee  
  
show thy power unto me  
  
Clow Card Fly!!" wings erupted at the head of the rod and Cherrie positioned  
  
on top of the wand, like a broomstick so that she could fly. Cherrie dived to  
  
reach Sarah Mae's hand, but it was too far to reach.  
  
*BOING!*BOUNCE!*BOUNCE!*  
  
'What happened?!!' Sarah Mae asked herself and noticed the fainted  
  
Keroberos beside her back. She felt the ground, it did not feel like ground.  
  
It was made of large scales. She was on top of a flying fish!  
  
  
  
"Hey Sarah!" Cherrie shouted as she landed on top of the giant flying  
  
fish.  
  
  
  
The giant fish travelled for a few minutes before it tossed them in  
  
front of the entrance of a large castle. Keroberos, now awake, floated   
  
nearby.  
  
  
  
The large gate of the castle slowly opened and out came a young man  
  
with short body frame and unusualy robes. He then commanded pointing his   
  
staff to the floating fish "Creature Return!" the fish suddenl beamed back  
  
to the eye of the staff. He then confronted the unusual group. "What brings  
  
foreigners to Cephiro?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"You're..you're Master Guru Clef!" Sarah Mae clapped her hands on her  
  
mouth with aknowledgement to the mage.  
  
  
  
"You know me?" Clef scrolled his eyes at the group."If you wish to  
  
know, yes I am Guru Clef." he nodded."I am the Master Mage of all of  
  
Cephiro."  
  
  
  
"YOu mean to say that we are in Cephiro!" Cherrie gulped and   
  
controlled herself "So it's true. It's not just a comic book..-"  
  
  
  
"What is a comic book?" Clef interrupted "Is it like a book of   
  
spells?"  
  
  
  
"Something like that, Master Clef. A comic book is used for leisure."  
  
Sarah Mae further clarified.  
  
  
  
"Before that." Clef said "Who or what are you? Hoe were you able to  
  
penetrate Cephiro's defenses?"  
  
  
  
"Princess Emeraude told me to go to Cephiro and become a Magic   
  
Knight." she informed Clef, answering his question first and foremost.  
  
  
  
"Princess Emeraude herself?!?" the Master Mage looked disbelievingly  
  
at them."But she has long died. But we are in need of a Legendary Magic   
  
Knight to help save our new Pillar. Yet, a dead person cannot summon a live  
  
body." Clef responded.  
  
  
  
"But it was true!" Sarah Mae started to protest against his   
  
statement. "She even gave me this!" She revealed the yellow jewel that had  
  
transported them here.  
  
  
  
Clef took it from Sarah's hand and examined it and exclaimed "This is  
  
no ordinary jewel that the Princess had given you. It is one of the special  
  
gems that make up and armour. The special armour only given to those worthy  
  
of becoming a Legendary Magic Knight!" He eyed Sarah Mae once more from head  
  
to toe."You're a bit older from the other Knights. Are you sure the Princess  
  
had not mistaken you?"  
  
  
  
"I-I'm not sure myself also." Sarah Mae stuttered." I mean, I don't  
  
use weapons or anything."  
  
  
  
"Very well then." Clef sighed deeply."I have no choice bit to follow  
  
the Princess' wishes. Are you willing to be a Magic Knight to save Cephiro at  
  
all costs and even to risk your own life?" his serious voice echoed.  
  
  
  
"I'd love to!" She replied willingly.  
  
  
  
"Then accept!" Clef, the Master Mage raised the jewel and struck it  
  
using his large staff. A gentle glow enveloped Sarah Mae and the jewel   
  
directly went straight to Sarah Mae's left hand as an armour formed around  
  
her chest and right shoulder. The armour was as thick as a finger and it was  
  
lined with gold at the end of the armour. When the flash of lights slowly  
  
disappeared, Sarah Mae stood there smiling. She did not notice that there  
  
was something missing. Then there was something else occuring. Great waves of  
  
flames were approaching the castle very rapidly.  
  
  
  
"Oh no! Not again!" Sarah Mae recoursed and shielded her body with  
  
her arms in preparation for the impact.  
  
  
  
Cherrie started to chant again "Mystical Clow Card, I ask of thee  
  
show thy power unto me  
  
Clow Card Shield!" she she finished, bubbles appeared around herself, Sarah,  
  
Clef and Keroberos.  
  
  
  
Clef was not surprised at this and also created a shield for the  
  
castle. The flames passed through them and the castle without stopping to  
  
notice. It was gone after two minutes. After that, Clef faced the both of   
  
them again."Young Lady, there is still something missing with your armour. It  
  
takes more jewels to complete this evelving guard before it starts to change  
  
shape. And I was unaware that your friends knew how to use magic. Do you  
  
know any magic?"  
  
  
  
"No. I don't know any magic at all." she replied as she shrugged her  
  
shoulders. "And Master, my name is Sarah."  
  
  
  
"Then kneel down before me and close your eyes." Clef said.  
  
  
  
She did as she was told. She kneeled before the Guru, sighed and   
  
slowly closed her eyes. The Mage brought slowl forth his forefinger towards  
  
the fourth Magic Knight's forehead. A bright, soft glow then appeared from  
  
it.  
  
  
  
"Do you feel something?" Clef asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes. I feel warmth and security coming from deep inside me. It feels  
  
different. I can hear words..." a yellow glow slowly flickered in her heart.  
  
She then slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the Mage.  
  
  
  
"The is your power." Clef finished."Use it wisely and properly."  
  
  
  
After that a drop of water fell on top of the floating Keroberos who  
  
was watching intently at the scene."I think that it's about to rain." He  
  
commented. Then the small shower became a downpour.  
  
  
  
"Come! You are welcome in the castle, we will discuss more events  
  
there." The Mage waved his hand toward towards the entrance as the gate   
  
opend once more.  
  
  
  
The whole castle was larger than a vast mansion. There were many   
  
weapons displayed adorned with shields on the wall. The raindrops can still  
  
be heard even inside the once glorious throne room where the deaceased Pillar  
  
used to sit after praying in her garden nearby. With a wave of the Mage's   
  
hand, three levitating egg-like seats appeared. One was smaller to fit   
  
Kero-chan's body. He then conjured his own chair which was rooted on the   
  
floor facing the three of them.  
  
  
  
"Please sit down." Clef said as he smiled and also sat down. Another  
  
wave more a table with succulent food appeared before their eyes. "Let us  
  
eat. You people must be hungry. I will later be calling Mokona and the  
  
others after the feast.  
  
  
  
"Look at all the food!" the three exclaimed. They immediately looked  
  
at it from left to right deciding which to eat first then they dove at it and  
  
the food went CHOMP!CHOMP!CHOMP! and then it was gone withing mere minutes.  
  
Guru Clef's sweatdrop was hiding behind his face with a forced smile all   
  
through the event. Then he remembered something.  
  
  
  
"You remind me of the other Magic Knights. They also eat almost   
  
exactly as you do." He laughed and waved his large staff again. The Guru was  
  
about to wave once more in preparation for the next batch of food when   
  
Cherrie stopped eating. At that, Sarah Mae and Kero-chan noticed her and also  
  
stopped.  
  
  
  
Clef stopped his own hand from waving the next batch."Is there   
  
something wrong, young lady?" he looked at Cherrie earnestly.  
  
  
  
Cherrie glanced down at the food, then back at Clef."May I ask a  
  
question?" Cherrie looked back to his deep sparkling eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yes. You may." the Mage smiled again.  
  
  
  
"What did you meant needing another Knight to defend Cephiro?"  
  
  
  
"That" he paused "is a good question." Clef slowly closed his eyes  
  
then slowly opened it again. "The Princess never told me that there was a  
  
fourth Knight. When Hikaru, our new Pillar wished to return back to Cephiro  
  
for the third time with Umi and Fuu, the three Legendary Magic Knights. They  
  
came here to have a little fun and held a small picnic in a beautiful meadow.  
  
After that, they did not return as something new erupted. Fire, Water and  
  
Wind was in utter chaos. There was no one to defend the land. So I assigned  
  
other mages and other able men and women to respective towns and protect it.  
  
As citizens of Cephiro, it is our sole duty to protect the land Princess  
  
Emeraude gave up for." He finished his explanation.  
  
  
  
Later in the day, there came a knock at the door. Clef opened it with  
  
his staff. A tall lady emerged from it. She went around the table to  
  
confront the Master Mage She bowed gracefully in front of him, with her long  
  
brown hair swaying."Did you call for me, Master Mage?" she said.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Clef said as matter-of-factly. "Would you kindly lend this new  
  
Magic Knight a weapon to use to search for the last Escudo?"  
  
  
  
"New Magic Knight?" she blinked as she looked at Keroberos, Cherrie  
  
and Sarah Mae and then faced Clef again. "Are you serious?"  
  
  
  
"Yes I am." He looked back at her firmly.  
  
  
  
"Very well, Master Clef." She bowed again and walked towards the new  
  
Knight. She stopped as she was an arm's lenght of each other. "May I know  
  
your name?" Presea questioned her.  
  
  
  
Sarah Mae, who was used to respect people by standing up, stood and  
  
introduced herself to the tall Presea."My name is Sarah Mae." she bowed her  
  
head shortly afterwards."Are you whom they call Presea?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I am whom you described. Now, I will lend you a weapon to help  
  
you on your juorney. Take my hand and think of a weapon which suits you   
  
best." she brought out her left hand towards Sarah.  
  
  
  
Sarah's shaking hands touched her but said "I do not know how to use  
  
a weapon. How coult I-"  
  
  
  
"Ssshhh." Presea interrupted. "Every person has their own weapon,   
  
you just do not know which to choose." she smiled back at her.  
  
  
  
Sarah Mae looked at Presea's reassuring brown eyes. Presea trusts  
  
her, it echoed in her mind. She then gripped her gently and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
Presea too, closed her eyes. She lifted her right hand. A few seconds  
  
later, a gleam of light appeared and two stick-like figures appeared above  
  
her glowing hand. Then it dimmed. The levitating weapons were now on top of  
  
her leveled arm.  
  
  
  
Sarah Mae slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the weapon and took  
  
hold of it.'Wow' she thought. "Cherrie! It looks like an arnis! Our native  
  
martial art!" she fingered it carefully at one end of a stick. Then she  
  
turned to Presea. "Thank you very much!" she let go of the weapon, and it  
  
turned into a yellow glow then entered her glove jewel.  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you are ahppy with it." Presea smiled "I made the pair  
  
in my toolshop. But no one seems to want to buy it as a weapon."  
  
  
  
Keroberos looked at Cherrie. Cherrie did the same at Keroberos. They  
  
were thinking on the same line. "Presea!" they both cried out "Can we also  
  
get weapons and do the same thing as she did? That disappearing act?"  
  
  
  
Presea giggled. "No you can't. Only a Magic Knight can make her own  
  
weapon disappear and reappear. I'm very sorry."  
  
  
  
Both of them made a pouted look and looked at Sarah Mae in an angry  
  
way. Argument started "How come you became the Magic Knight and not us!"  
  
they shrieked.  
  
  
  
"Ahem, Ladies and young creature. We are not here to fight. Now  
  
listen to me. Now that the new Knight has her own weapon, you can now start  
  
your juorney to search for the New Fountain of Eterna. Be aware that there  
  
are monsters being manipulated, now that the Pillar is missing. Due to those  
  
creatures, the fears of the people of Cephiro caused the appearance of more  
  
monstrosities. I want you to be careful. It is a perilous journey. I will  
  
now be summoning Mokona to guide you to the Fountain." after saying all that,  
  
Clef took a breath, turned around and concentrated. There was silence. Then  
  
came "Creature, I Summon Thee!"  
  
  
  
In a second, a light appeared and out popped Mokona "Puu! Pupupuu!"  
  
it said, with its long white ears wriggling and fluttering.  
  
  
  
"Wow!" Sarah Mae's eyes gleamed with anticipation. She ran towardd  
  
Mokona to hug it."You're cute and fluffy and jumpy!" she hugged Mokona  
  
further as if it was a stuffed toy.  
  
  
  
"Puu!Puu!Puu!" Mokona squeaked.  
  
  
  
Cherrie and Keroberos sweatdropped."Well, she never changes."   
  
Kero-cahn whispered to Cherrie. Cherrie just nodded with sweatdrop still  
  
clinging on her head.  
  
  
  
"Now off you go!" Presea broke theri moment. She pointed her hand  
  
towards the door.  
  
  
  
"Thank you again for your assistance!" the three of them chorused.  
  
  
  
Before ther all went out, Sarah Mae told Cherrie and Kero-chan to  
  
wait outside. She then confronted Master Clef "Thank you very much! I have  
  
been waiting for a long time to experience adventure, and you helped me.  
  
Thank you again." with that, she turned around and ran towards the exit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for you review Static. ^_^  
  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi signing off!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:) 


	4. Mistunderstanding

The Fourth Magic Knight  
  
Chapter 4: Misunderstanding  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh well ^_^;; thanks for all your support minna! Especially for Kat and   
  
Static. For clarification here, uhmm...as I told you in the other author's  
  
note, I wrote this long before I got the idea of Hikaru, Umi, Fuu...Witches?!  
  
and faintly, I don't know everything yet about Rayearth. Now for about   
  
Presea, I think she can transport weapons and armour (she can't be a storage  
  
bin like a Kafra Girl in Ragnarok. And she gave Hikaru, Umi and Fuu their  
  
swords just by using her hands. She is an artisan ^-^.) For Clef, I believe  
  
there are two kinds of summoning. The first is the usage and storage of  
  
creatures. The second one is just plain calling. Clef's calls Mokona and when  
  
Mokona does respond, he either has a choice of transporting himself through  
  
the Mage or walk.  
  
Hope this clarified. I used to believe it was that way years ago. As long as  
  
its a bit different for a change so that any story including the Magic  
  
Knights wouldn't always sound so monotonous. ^_^ Please don't forget to   
  
review me.  
  
sarahmae@anodizeblue.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YEeaahhh!" Sarah Mae shrieked when they tried to attack their very  
  
first monster. Out came what looked like the monter's blood. Yet, it was  
  
still alive and standing.  
  
  
  
"Clow Card Sword!" Cherrie commanded her card as a sword appeared in  
  
ther place of her staff and struck it to the ground, toward the monster. The  
  
creature was halved and it exploded into dust and dirt. Something glittered  
  
fell together with the monster's remains. It had attracted Keroberos' eyes.  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Kero-chan pointed to the glittering thing. He flew  
  
towards it."My, it looks like the same mineral found on your armour Sarah!"  
  
  
  
"What?!!!" She ran over to have a look-see. Mokona sprang from her  
  
arms to the floor and took the gem. He jumped over to the only incomplete   
  
jewel in her armour and placed the small item. It reshaped and fitted itself  
  
with the other. It was still incomplete.  
  
  
  
"Puupupu!!Puu!" It made a happy guesture as it jumped around Sarah  
  
Mae.  
  
  
  
"You mean that is a part of the armour?" Kero-chand questioned.  
  
  
  
"Puu!" Mokona nodded his head.  
  
  
  
"Then, whenever we kill a monster, we complete Sarah's armour.  
  
Great!!" Cherrie twirled her Card Captor staff in an exciting manner and   
  
used it to point at the pathway. "Let's go!" she winked at Sarah Mae, an  
  
assurance that she will help her through the end, as she was her best friend.  
  
  
  
After a short walk, they came to a clearing. It was covered with  
  
grass and flowers. In its center, larg floating stones lie. Mokona jumped  
  
over towards it. The group followed too. As they neared it, numerous monsters   
  
sprang up from beneath. They were of different shapes and sizes. When they  
  
did so, they crowded around them. They wer trapped.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Puuu..." the scared Mokona ran back behind Sarah Mae's legs.  
  
  
  
Cherrie turned around in preparation for the attack, gripped her   
  
staff more tightly and gritted her teeth.  
  
  
  
Keroberos stood floating beside her with a fixed stern face. She was  
  
also prepared.  
  
  
  
Sarah Mae took out her arnis. By then, it seemed at that movement  
  
when she brought out her weapon that the mosnters attacked. She eventually,  
  
ran, dodged and slashed, getting the hang of using the arnis. She was able to   
  
finish off a few of the monsters with difficulty. In the other hand, Cherrie   
  
had used the Wood Card to crush her attackers.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sarah, need some help?" Cherrie bellowed.  
  
  
  
"No, but thanks anyway." she hit a creature with all the strength  
  
she has."But I do think I need more practice with these." she said as she  
  
evaded another one going towards her direction. With a slash, she was able   
  
to cut its arm.  
  
  
  
Unlikely hurt, the monster's other arm punched her out of the way,  
  
making her entire body fly back a few feet. She was dazed as she opened her  
  
eyes. She shook the confusion off her head only to see Cherrie destroy the  
  
creature for her. Cherrie pulled Sarah up, not knowing the coming burst of  
  
emotion.  
  
  
  
"What did you do that for?" Sarah Mae shouted at Cherrie angrily.  
  
  
  
"Huh? I helped you, didn't I? YOu you be very grateful." Cherrie  
  
suddenly backed off and retaliated.  
  
  
  
"How can I practice if I never get to finished them myself!"  
  
  
  
"I was only helping...fine then! I won't help you the next time!"  
  
Cherrie said heatedly.  
  
  
  
One point is for sure. When Cherrie said her last statement, she   
  
really meant it. She wouldn't help Sarah Mae for real. What was left of the  
  
monsters had simply vanished. There was nothing glittering to be picked up.  
  
  
  
"Pupupupuuu!" Mokona shouted. It hopped quickly to one of the   
  
floating stones.  
  
  
  
"Coming Mokona!" Sarah said "Cherrie let's reach for thos rocks!"  
  
  
  
Monsters sprang suddenly as they walked. Cherrie did not even spent  
  
a sweat as the creatures around her were eliminated. Below her, was their  
  
ashes. On the other hand, Sarh Mae was moving towards the rock are having  
  
more problems. But she was taking her time, confronting them one by one.  
  
Nearing the rock where Mokona as standing on, Cherrie also followed Sarah.  
  
Happening all overe once more, creatures appeared beneath her. This time, as  
  
Cherrie discovered, were now immune to her Clow Card attacks. Further proving  
  
that as they continue defending themselves, the monsters were improving  
  
rapidly. At this time Sarah saw Cherrie only warding off the creatures.  
  
  
  
"Cherrie! Use your powers and reach for the rocks! It's the only   
  
place they cannot touch you! It's somewhat sacred." she shouted through the  
  
chaos.  
  
  
  
"I..I can't. The Cards don't work on them." Cherrie said. "HELP ME!"  
  
  
  
"Oh Mokona." she was already on the rocks and held onto Mokona."I  
  
have to help her somehow!"  
  
  
  
'Use you words.' A voice echoed inside her mind. 'Use the power   
  
within you!'  
  
  
  
"Clef! Is that you?" Sarah was now panicky.  
  
  
  
'Yes. In this world, you should believe in yourself. In this world,  
  
your will determines everything.'  
  
  
  
"My will... CHERRIE!" she shouted.  
  
  
  
Cherrie was already drowned from the tons of monsters surrounding  
  
her.  
  
  
  
"Cherrie! Use your Shield Card!" Sarah Mae barked at Cherrie.  
  
  
  
Cherrie raised one of her arms and showed a thumbs up sign. It's   
  
time.  
  
  
  
Sarah Mae closed her eyes, placed both hands in her heart and  
  
listened."Topaz..." she brought out her right arm in the air and raised her  
  
two fingers. She then jumped and pointed on the ground below her.  
  
"Earthquake!" A great rush of boulders appeared from nowhere and directed  
  
itself toward the crowd of monsters. After a while, the disrupted ground  
  
calmed and there stood Cherrie, encased in her shield. She wa unharmed.  
  
Around her fell two more broken jewels  
  
  
  
"I-I-I'm alive!" Cherrie exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Of course you're alive! Your Shield Card saved you." Sarah looked  
  
at Cherrie."I would never leave anyone in a predicament like that. Could you  
  
please pick up some of those gems and then come up to this rock?"  
  
  
  
"No." she answered.  
  
  
  
"Why you! Come on! I need help here-"  
  
  
  
"I thought you could do everything youself." Cherrie said irritably.  
  
  
  
"Grrr!" Sarah Mae stormed as she stepped down to pick up the pieces  
  
for her incomplete armour.  
  
  
  
As soon as movement was made, they sprang out again, larger in  
  
number than before.  
  
  
  
Sarah was also losing patience.'If we're going to be cooped up here  
  
forever, I'd rather leave this place then go picking up gems. I think I've  
  
had enough of this.' she said to herself."Mokona! Do you think we would be  
  
safe once we get ourselves out of the clearing?"  
  
  
  
"Pupuuuupuuu pupu!" he jumped enthusiastically.  
  
  
  
"Then, we must leave immediately!" she announced "Cherrie! We're  
  
leaving. We must go NOW!"  
  
  
  
"Ok!Ok! We're going. But how am I supposed to leave this place?"  
  
then she thought for a moment. And idea popped into her mind. She made her  
  
other staff appear and held it together with the Card Captor on one hand and  
  
pointed it at her Fly Card. "Fly Card, please help me. Give me wings to fly!"  
  
and then she called out. "Mystical Clow Card I ask of thee  
  
Show thy power unto me  
  
Clow Card Fly!" a gush of feathers came out of the card and then two large  
  
feathers embeded themselves on her back. It suddenly bursted into a pair of  
  
large wings. Cherrie jumped up to fly, but the creatures had taken hold of  
  
her wings. She was unable to fly. "HELP! HELP!" Cherrie said as she struggled  
  
to flap her wings hard."Let go of me you beasts!" she tried to move   
  
violently to ge free. Then another idea came to mind. She took the Cherrie  
  
Staff ouf and lifted it. A crescent-shaped ball appeared. She pointed it at  
  
the intruders, most importantly on the ones holding onto her only escape.  
  
"Moon Beam!" the shape ran across the clearing in a straight line. Upon  
  
their surprise, she took off."Moondusted." Cherrie murmured.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sarah Mae is making her way to the rock once more. With  
  
one jump, she was already on top of the rock. She pciked up Mokona and told  
  
Keroberos to follow Cherrie. Jumping towards the rocks leading to the other  
  
side of the clearing, she made a run towards it and reached a wood. She then  
  
stopped."That was a close shave." she heaved her breath.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, we did great back there." Cherrie flew down slowly with  
  
Kero-chan.  
  
  
  
"You two are great when you work together. Why don't you two   
  
apologize? It is a shame for best friends to quarrel and fight." Keroberos  
  
commented.  
  
  
  
"I gues you're right Kero-chan. It was selfish of me. Cherrie, please  
  
forgive me." Sarah Mae guestured to shad hands with Cherrie.  
  
  
  
Cherrie smiled and shook her hands warmly."Friends."  
  
"I wonder where Sarah is right now?" Patrick huddled together with  
  
Ralph in their bed. It had been all too obvious for them to know what was  
  
happenning around. They can sense it. Mother Nature is very angry, angry at  
  
man."Dad is pretty worried. I know sister knows how to take care of herself.  
  
She can, I tell you." Patrick asserted himself. Her peeked at the waving  
  
curtain as night began to fall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi signing out!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:P 


	5. Path to New Eterna

The Fourth Magic Knight  
  
Chapter 5: Path to New Eterna  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks so much minna! On with the story.  
  
sarahmae@anodizeblue.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mokona! Please! Slow down!" Cherrie called onto it. Sarah Mae panted  
  
together with Cherrie. Keroberos just hovered there, watching both of them.  
  
"We've been running for almost the whole day!" Can we at least rest?"  
  
  
  
"Pupuu....Puu!" Mokona looked at another direction and jumped up and  
  
down scaredly. It ran as fast back to Sarah Mae.  
  
  
  
"Cherrie look!" Keroberos pointed at what looked like a gigantic  
  
tsunami falling upon them. But it was too late for Cherrie to have noticed   
  
it. Kero-chan transformed into his true form, a lion-like creature with large  
  
wings. He ran towards where they were standing and defended them with his   
  
own wings.  
  
  
  
*SPLASH* Went the giant tsunami. The did not feel any of the impact,  
  
but did got doused in icy cold water.  
  
  
  
"Brrr!! It's freezing here." Sarah Mae calmed her shivering body   
  
together with Mokona in her arms, all fluffed out.  
  
  
  
"Me too!! I should have noticed that one before it happened. Now I  
  
feel like an ice block!" Cherrie added.  
  
  
  
"Then let us make a fire." Keroberos suggested.  
  
  
  
"Puu! Pupupuuupu!" Mokona nodded.  
  
  
  
They collected small twigs, small logs, sticks and leaves. They piled  
  
it in one place and removed the unecessary grass so that the fire will not  
  
spread. Only one thing was left, how would they produce fire?  
  
  
  
"Then let me do it." Boomed Kero-chan's loud growl. He opened his  
  
mouth and blew out fire like a dragon and directed it at the pit. Once there  
  
were enough flames, Cherrie added some more firewood. Keroberos then returned  
  
to his usual form."Now that we have a fire, when do we eat?" Kero-chan asked.  
  
He is unusually hungry.  
  
  
  
"Pupu!pupuuu..." Mokona said as its red ruby jewel gleamed and out  
  
came weired fruits and some meat.  
  
  
  
"Wow! Food!" Everybody chorused. The took the meat and forked a stick  
  
into it like a barbecue and plced it near the fire to cook. While waiting,  
  
they opened some of the fruits with some juicy honey-tasting nectar inside.  
  
Everybody was having fun.  
  
  
  
"Here Mokona, have some. I know you're hungry too." Sarah Mae   
  
brought out a blue pear-shaped fruit for him.  
  
  
  
"Puuuu!" Mokona was so happy. He took some bites of it until he had   
  
eaten them all.  
  
  
  
"Good Mokona." She hugged the animal. "You're so fluffy and cute!"  
  
  
  
"Now don't go acting as if Mokona is like a dog. It has a mind of its  
  
own. Remember what Mr. Weasley said in Harry Potter 2." Cherrie teased.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know." Sarah said.  
  
  
  
"Kero-chan!" Cherrie's devastated face fell on Keroberos. You took  
  
my share again!"  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I was only hungry." Keroberos squeaked "I liked the purple-  
  
looking mango because it's so sweet!" Keroberos did not mean it. Sweets are  
  
really his favorite. No one could separate him from eating food.  
  
  
  
"Puu!Puu!" Mokona said.  
  
  
  
"See, even Mokona agrees with me."  
  
  
  
"Puu!Pupupupuuu!" Mokona made another beam. Out came three purple-  
  
colored mangoes for Keroberos.  
  
  
  
"For...for me?" Kero-chan was flattered from his offer.  
  
  
  
"Puu!" it hopped.  
  
  
  
"Hey! I think the food is ready." Cherrie smiled as she reached out  
  
to get her stick. A gush of leaves were heard and suddenly, all the meat  
  
disappeared."What the- Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF!" she drew out the Card  
  
Captor staff and chanted as fast as she can."Oh Mystical key, I summon thee  
  
I am the one who agreed  
  
to collect the cards she had freed  
  
the summoner's name is Cherrie  
  
I demand thy power unto me!  
  
Mystical Clow Card, I ask of thee  
  
show thy power unto me  
  
Clow Card Bind!"  
  
  
  
Large metallic-like element came out and followed th robber. In a few  
  
seconds, it brought a man holding on her food.  
  
  
  
"Let me go! I just took some food. Leggo!"  
  
  
  
As the Clow Card let go of him, he tried to escape again but   
  
Keroberos was already ahead of him and confronted him face to face.  
  
  
  
"You cannot get away with our food!" Kero-cahn angrily shouted "Aah-"  
  
He was about to blow a small flame when Mokona blocked him and jumped at the  
  
stranger.  
  
  
  
"Pupuu!Puu!Puu!" Jumped Mokona joyously.  
  
  
  
As Mokona jumped, the stranger trie to shoo it away and there fell  
  
the fruits and some meat."What!" he picked them all up again and shoved into  
  
his clothes.  
  
  
  
"Eww! Gross. Why put food inside your clothes.!" Sarah Mae and  
  
Cherrie said altogether.  
  
  
  
"I don't care. As long as I've got food for myself, I can survive  
  
travelling and never go hungry." he turned around.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Sarah Mae noticed "You're Ferio!"  
  
  
  
"That's right! I am Prince Ferio of Cephiro." he snubbed his nose   
  
with his thumb with confidence and dignity."Huh? What are you wearing?" He  
  
pointed at Sarah's armour.  
  
  
  
"It's my armour." she replied.  
  
  
  
"Where did you get it? From who?" the Prince asked.  
  
  
  
"I..I..I-" Sarah Mae stammered. She wasn't able to talk properly  
  
because she too, has a crush on the Prince. Her cheeks had already been lined  
  
with red blushes."I.." she paused."..from you sister." she hung her head  
  
downward. She waited for his reaction and then,  
  
  
  
"I believe you." he placed his hand on one of her shoulders. He   
  
raised her chin to eye level of contact. Ferio looked at the chestnut brown  
  
eyes of the dumbfounded expression on her face. "You're the last Magic Knight  
  
of whom my sister talked about before my memory was erased. But-"  
  
  
  
"But what?" Sarah Mae curiosly asked.  
  
  
  
"I'm very sorry." Ferio stepped one foot backward. "I should have not  
  
said that." he closed his eyes."I have to go now." The Prince turned away and  
  
fled from their direction.  
  
  
  
"Wait! What leave us here? Is there something wrong?" Sarah Mae tried  
  
to bekon Ferio but he even made more haste as he ran away.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with the Prince?" Cherrie asked her best friend.  
  
  
  
He almost said something about the legend of the fourt Magic Knight  
  
with a grave expression on his face.  
  
  
  
"I guess the duty of the fourth Magic Knight is far heavier than the  
  
other three." Keroberos commented.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but hey! It's almost bedtime Where do we sleep?" Cherrie  
  
looked around.  
  
  
  
"Puu!" Mokona said in a 'leave everything to me' guesture. "Puu.."  
  
another beam came. But instead of food, and egg-shaped dome appeared. It had  
  
a door and two circular windows.  
  
  
  
"You mean we're going to sleep in ther Mokona?" Sarah Mae asked.  
  
  
  
"Puu!"  
  
  
  
"Then let's sleep!" Keroberos announced as he flew to the entrance.  
  
  
  
A few minutes had now passed by, all four were now sleeping on a   
  
large bed. The next day, their beautiful morning was disrupted when the dome  
  
where they were sleeping in shook. Cherrie was the first person to wake up.  
  
She did her best to reach the door even if she was still groggy and the floor  
  
is shaking. Upon opening the door, a howling wind greeted her as it went   
  
inside their temporary shelter. She then quickly took out her key and used   
  
the sheild card to keep them unhurt, even thought they all were swept out of  
  
their shelter throught the strong gales into the darkened heart of the   
  
forest.  
  
  
  
Sarah Mae awoke after a great thud on the grass. So did Mokona and  
  
Kero-chan. Cherrie was flown farther from their location, trying to hang   
  
onto a large rock."Cherrie are you still ok?"  
  
  
  
"Guess so. But I broke one of my legs." she shouted back.  
  
  
  
"Wait for me." she replied, bellowing to her friend.  
  
  
  
"Ok!" Cherrie clenched the rock more firmly. But the wind was already  
  
calming down. She also stopped with a thump. She felt the excruciating pain  
  
fall on her left leg. About that time, Sarah reached her and turned her form  
  
gently."Ouch!" she said.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." Sarah apologized."Keroberos, watch over her, I'll be looking  
  
for a decent stick to support her leg." She took off and returned with a   
  
decent straight branch."I need some bandages!!" she panicked but slowly  
  
positioned the branch near her broken leg. Mokona provided her the bandages  
  
and first wrapped it around her cut, then placed the stick and wrapped it  
  
around the leg once more."She bleeding Kero-chan. We have to carry her."  
  
  
  
"I will!"He transformed and carefully took Cherrie's back on his   
  
back.  
  
  
  
"Mokona, would you lead us to some kind of doctor?" Sarah Mae said.  
  
  
  
"Pupuu?"  
  
  
  
"Just take or lead us to some kind of town or village! Please!"she  
  
pleaded.  
  
  
  
"Puu!"  
  
  
  
"Then let's go!" she picked up the ball of fluff and walked towards   
  
the direction of Mokona's beam. After a few minutes, they came to a small  
  
town. At their appearance the people ran away in confusion. Sarah did not  
  
know what to do. She looked around for some sign. Then a young girl at the  
  
age of twelve ran to them, but suddenly stopped. It was not the person or  
  
persons she was expecting. Just then, a tall man shielded her. He wore a   
  
large cap, thick unusually embroidered robes and had hair covering his eyes  
  
entirely. He confronted them ready for battle.  
  
  
  
"What do you want? Leave this village at once!" he shouted forcibly.  
  
"You must be one of those fake Magic Knights. If you do not back off at the  
  
count of five, you shall perish. He then nervously started. "One..."  
  
  
  
"But I am the real thing. I am the last Magic Knight of Cephiro,   
  
brought by the late Princess Emeraude!" Sarah Mae protested, shielding Kero-  
  
chan and Cherrie. She doesn't have much time to waste.  
  
  
  
"Prove it!" he addressed.  
  
  
  
"I don't have time to! My friend's bleeding here, she needs medical  
  
attention!"  
  
  
  
"Trickery is out of the question!"  
  
  
  
"Mokona." Sarah looked down at him. She did not know what to do.  
  
How can she prove it? And how about Cherrie? She was very desperate by now.Beautiful memories with Cherrie flowed into her mind, she had to do  
  
something. 'I must!' "I need a healer!" her rage was already building.  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Now!" Sarah Mae looked at him with angry eyes. Seconds later, the  
  
earth shook slightly."I NEED A HEALER!" the shaking became more intense.  
  
  
  
"I believe! I believe!" the man stumbled, stood up again and bowed  
  
shakingly at her. He sadly shook his head."There is no healer here in this  
  
village. But I have a potion that will maker her forget the pain for the  
  
moment." He pointed to a house."Let us bring her there." Moments later, they  
  
placed Cherrie on his bed. The shuffled around his potion collection and  
  
finally had a indigo colored vial in his hand. Unwrapping the bandages, he  
  
applied to her entire left leg. "This will make her forget the pain and pain  
  
alone. Though, it will take effect later, she does really need a healer. I'll  
  
borrow the healer from the neighboring village." He stepped outside, paused  
  
for a moment, opened both of his fists and put them parallel each other, as  
  
if puching something."Maxima!" the most unusual symbol appeared before him,  
  
similar to Cherrie's. It glowed brightly and out came what looked like a   
  
part man-part eagle from the light. He then gave it a piece of parchment and  
  
instructed."Take this to the neighboring village and give it to their   
  
Healer."  
  
  
  
"Awk!" the creature said and took flight after taking the letter.  
  
  
  
"Now then." He looked back at the young lady that had shook the land.  
  
"May I know why you call yourself a Magic Knight?"  
  
  
  
"I am the fourth Magic Knight of Cephiro. Clef gave me this armour.  
  
See!" she made him look at the full view of her only defense. "My name is  
  
Sarah Mae." she bowed gallantly like any gentleman would have done.  
  
  
  
"You truly are. Only Magic Knights hold special powers they   
  
themselves do not notice." he remarked.  
  
  
  
"May I know your name then?" Sarah Mae asked.  
  
  
  
"Me? I am the Mage Summoner of Cephiro, Ascot."  
  
  
  
"Ascot!! You're telling me that you're a Mage too?!! Are you?" she  
  
jumped in surprise.  
  
  
  
"How come you know of me so much?" Ascot blinked. "I am part Mage,  
  
Master Clef helped me hone my skills." He smiled again."It has been quite a  
  
long time though," he leaned on a table. He reminisced the days when he was  
  
being taught by the wizened Master Mage.  
  
  
  
"Yes, it has been." she took her seat nearby Cherrie. She knew that  
  
the legend of the Knights a few years back. Time passed, Cherrie was asleep  
  
when flapping of the wings were heard. Sarah Mae rushed outside to see what  
  
it was. The creature that Ascot summoned earlier had just came back and is  
  
now carrying a woman witj long sea-green hair."She's beautiful." she gazed  
  
at her.  
  
  
  
"Awk! Awk!" said the creature.  
  
  
  
"Thank you!" the lady answered.  
  
  
  
"Ah! At last, you have arrived!" Ascot exclaimed when they entered.  
  
  
  
"Yes." The lady stated. "I came as soon as I recieved the message.  
  
She must have been an important person for such an urgent letter."  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you did." she welcomed her hospitably."Please say you can  
  
heal her." she looked at her earnestly.  
  
  
  
"We shall soon see." she replied.  
  
  
  
"Thank you! Thank you too!" she addressed Ascot's summoned creature.  
  
  
  
"Awk! AaWwKk!" it said.  
  
  
  
"Creature return!" Ascot ordered.  
  
  
  
"Now, will you let me see her?" the young lady impatiently stood   
  
there, fidgeting  
  
  
  
"Let us then." Ascot gave way to her as she examined Cherrie's body  
  
from head to toe and further on her wound.  
  
  
  
"Hmm..this is an easy one. It will take a few minute though." she  
  
said. "Ascot, could you give me more space for the healing ritual? she asked.  
  
  
  
"Certainly. Come Sarah, she needs time and space." Ascot nodded.  
  
  
  
"May I know her name before we leave the house?" Sarah Mae inquired.  
  
  
  
"My name is Lina of Chizeta." the woman replied without facing her.  
  
"Do not fret, she will be in my good hands."  
  
  
  
The closed the door behind and shoved Sarah."Come, let's walk   
  
around." They went towards the forest and started to converse."Since when   
  
did there be in the legend four Knights?" He looked at her. Sarah then told   
  
him everything she could remember. 'There must be something large at stake.'  
  
Ascot thought'Who will be your so-called enemy?"  
  
  
  
"I do not know myself. But I do plan to search for Cephiro's Pillar."  
  
  
  
"Have you trained? Have you encountered unique monsters yet?"  
  
  
  
"No sir, all were monsters."  
  
  
  
"Hmm..then I must train you. Even for a short while. Would you like  
  
that?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I would like to learn. I want to become stronger." she asserted  
  
herself.  
  
  
  
"Let's begin then. I know of a small clearing where I usually   
  
meditate." Ascot pointed the direction of the peaceful clearing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally I got to finish this. I was a bit lazy in copying the fic to my  
  
computer. Anyways, please review me if you've enjoyed reading this fic.  
  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi logging out for more of Ragnarok!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-0- 


	6. The Training

The Fourth Magic Knight  
  
Chapter 6a: The Training  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi! I hope the readers weren't angry waiting. As usual, I'd like to tell  
  
that this fanfic has been written long ago but never was finished and I'm  
  
just typing it down till where it stopped. I'm just a bit lazy these past  
  
days---aha! she finally admits! She's a Ragnarok Addict! Just don't forget  
  
to review it or mail me. I'd appreciate it. sarahmae@anodizeblue.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now then. How shall we start?" Ascot asked himself, rubbing his   
  
chin."I could not possibly use my friends." he muttered to himself as he made  
  
his staff float, like how Clef did to his."Ah! I noticed recently that   
  
monsters are more attracted to surges of power in these woods. Are you ready  
  
Sarah?"  
  
  
  
"I am now." She prepared herself. She concentrated for her weapons  
  
to appear as she brought out her hands in front and held is firmly.  
  
  
  
"Here goes." He cupped his hands as if holding something circular and  
  
started muttering words Sarah could not understand. A minute had already   
  
passed when there came some movement from the bushes. Out came a monster   
  
headed towards Ascot. Sarah Mae was able to intercept it, knocking it first  
  
before using the sharp edge of the arnis to get it wounded. The thing did not  
  
feel any pain and started charging at her again. She continued the fight.  
  
From Ascot's view, he noticed something wrong with her attacks and waited for  
  
five more minutes for the monster to die."Sarah, I've noticed the way you   
  
fought. It does not use any force of will coming from the weapon itself. Is  
  
there something on your mind?"  
  
  
  
"I have nothing in mind at all. I am not an experienced fighter, nor  
  
a good user of a weapon." she answered back.  
  
  
  
"I see. Then you are in need of more strenouos trainings-to at least  
  
learn using force of mind to defend you and your friends." Ascot looked   
  
around the forest again."Let's try again."  
  
  
  
"I shall do my best." she positioned herself in front of Ascot. Mage  
  
Summoner started once more. It took longer for the next one to appear, but  
  
it came to them in a flash. It was a wormlike creature with spiked segments,  
  
and for such a large body, it was very fast. Sarah Mae blocked it with one  
  
swing from her sharp weapon. No effect. She was taken aback, jumped above it  
  
and hit its sections,blow by blow, its possible weak points. Before her  
  
jump reached the ground, the creature wriggled its end and hit her in her  
  
midsection.  
  
  
  
"Aaaaaahhh!" Sarah Mae said as she landed farther away from Ascot.  
  
She stayed there for a moment and then stood up. "I will not give up! I will  
  
not ever!" She helped herself as she raised her right arm shakingly."Topaz.."  
  
and brought down two quavering fingers "..Earthquake!" She jumped and pointed  
  
to the spiked monster now busy assaulting Ascot. There was a gush of boulders  
  
below the ground, piercing the creature, like staking a vampire. The monster  
  
gave out what they think was its own scream of pain as it started to smoke  
  
and suddenly exploded into dust and dirt.  
  
  
  
Ascot then walked towards her and congratulated "Good. You already  
  
know magic. But, I would rather prefer you to use your own weapons." He  
  
stared sternly into her eyes. "Do it again."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Lina was busy healing Cherrie. She sat properly nearby the  
  
bed and is currently healing the wounds with her hands placed just above  
  
Cherrie's bruises while singing. Minutes passed, Cherrie's large wound as   
  
well as the other small ones almost sealed itself. At that time, Lina gently  
  
withdrew her singing and covered her with a blanket-like cloth and left the  
  
house to stretch her legs. She latered returned with a basket of food. Five  
  
minutes more when Cherrie woke up and saw Keroberos sleeping beside her. Her  
  
memories then suddenly flowed back. She had fainted after she was almost  
  
blown away by a great gust, but she was already inside a house, not in a  
  
forest. She raised her upper body and inspected her wounds. It was nearly  
  
gone. Cherrie gaped, she then looked around and noticed Lina.  
  
  
  
"I see that you are already awake." she smiled at her. "I've brought  
  
you some food to regain your strenght with."  
  
  
  
"Puupupuu!!" Mokona hopped onto Cherrie's lap."Puu!Puu!"  
  
  
  
Cherrie parted Mokona from her gently. "Do you also want to eat?" she  
  
weakly asked Mokona.  
  
  
  
"Puupu!" Mokona's ears flapped anxiously.  
  
  
  
*yawn* "Dont' forget me too." Kero-chan said in his sleep.  
  
  
  
Cherrie took one fruit from Lina's outstretched hands. 'Can she be  
  
trused? But then again, Mokona's at ease with her company.' she had a second  
  
thought. She gave the other half to the jumping white ball of fluff, while  
  
the other half was for herself. At the fruit's touch on her lips, she slowly  
  
felt returning. She then bit it. It had been the most refreshing fruit she  
  
had tasted. She further ate it up with zest and contentment. After that, she  
  
looked at Lina and blinked. "Who are you?"  
  
  
  
Lina stood up and posed herself "I am Lina, the healer of Chizeta.   
  
I was the one who healed your wounds. Oh and that fruit you ate is called an  
  
energy fruit. We just recently discovered it from rare trees." She directly  
  
spoke with that western accent she owned.  
  
  
  
Cherrie still sat there motionless. She was able to allow the   
  
information she just heard to 'sink in'. She had so many questions, but the  
  
first thing that came up from her lips was "Where is Sarah Mae?"  
  
  
  
"Your friend? She went out with the Mage Ascot for the meantime."  
  
  
  
"Mage? You mean to say that Ascot the squirt became a mage? HAhahah!"  
  
Cherrie laughed all the way.  
  
  
  
"He used to tell me he was small, but now he's a few fingerss taller  
  
than you are. He is currentlt the guardian of this village."  
  
  
  
Cherrie stifled her laughs and controlled herself."So he really knows  
  
his magic huh?"  
  
  
  
"Corr-" There cam a loud crash outside. Lina ran to the door and  
  
opened the it. Flames welcomed her, stinging her pretty face. "THE VILLAGE  
  
IS ON FIRE!" she gasped."You stay here. I'll look after the villagers.'Ascot  
  
should have known it, but I do not sense his presence anywhere here.' she  
  
left the house like a bolt of lightning.  
  
  
  
Back on the clearing, Ascot had sensed the danger and became alarmed  
  
as she stood up from his concentration and no longer took notice that Sarah  
  
was still in training. He left the clearing in a rush, leveing her behind  
  
with a monster. Seeing smoke coming from the village, she summoned his beasts  
  
and braved the heat.  
  
  
  
When Sarah Mae had turned around to see Ascot's approval during the  
  
fight, she found that no one was here but her. Her teacher wasn't here. She  
  
took a leap and stepped on top of the huge muscular thing that was attacking  
  
her and stomped its head and shoulders with all her might. Before jumping  
  
out of its grasping range, she used the arnis to cut his throat and kicked it  
  
away from her. Seeing that the monster was still dazed from the kick she   
  
hopped on top of it once more and slashed all she can, in which the monster  
  
disintegrated into vapor. Looking around to make sure she wasn't   
  
hallucinating, she hollered"Ascot! Where are you?!?! Ascot!!" There was no  
  
answer from afar. She then took off towards the village as fast as she could,  
  
the only place she knew he might go. She reached it,the had become worse.She  
  
shielde her face as she bathed against the fire, attempting to locate the  
  
Mage Summoner's house, using her own hands to feel her way through. She   
  
reached a door and banged her arms at it. No response. She tried again, still  
  
ineffective. "Will someone tell me how to get thorugh this door!" She shouted  
  
at it. It opened and she quickly scrambled and the closed the door behind   
  
her.  
  
  
  
"Sarah Mae!" Cherrie shouted.  
  
  
  
She turned around and it was Cherrie. She ran to her and hugged her.  
  
"I'm so glad that you are alright." she sqeezed Cherrie more tightly. After  
  
that, she looked around the house "Where's Lina?"  
  
  
  
Cherrie shrugged and talked "She told me to stay put when the fire  
  
appeared. I think she went out to look after those who were hurt, but I'm  
  
worried, she's been out for quite some time now. I'm regretting that I should  
  
have gone with her. There must be something odd here and I want to find out.  
  
But how can we out out the fire?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"You forgot that you can use Clow Cards Cherrie." Keroberon remineded  
  
her. He fluttered around."Sarah can help out too, since soil can help put out  
  
a fire." he added.  
  
  
  
"Got it!" Cherrie said.  
  
  
  
"Ok!" Sarah Mae got the drift.  
  
  
  
Cherrie took out her key."O Mystical Key, I summon thee  
  
I am the one who agreed  
  
to collect the cards she had freed  
  
thy summoner's name is Cherrie  
  
I demand thy power to be given unto me.  
  
Mystical Clow Card, I ask of thee  
  
Show thy power unto me  
  
Clow Card Watery!"  
  
  
  
Sarah opened the door for Watery to come out and followed it together  
  
with Cherrie outside. "Topaz Earthquake!" she said as she threw samll rocks  
  
opposite of the Watery Card's direction. Watery showered the small village as  
  
the sizzling and cackling sounded eventually softened in every passing   
  
minute. The took a view of the village and searched through the soaked   
  
ground. They searched around it in groups of twos. Keroberos with Sarah and  
  
Cherrie with Mokona. At the open of each door, the search for the Healer and  
  
the Mage Summoner was getting desperate. They were nowhere here in the   
  
village.No news nor hair of what had happened during the full blaze.   
  
Suddenly, there came a piercing, pitch breaking scream which surrounded the  
  
nearby forest that had sent birds fleeing. The four of them ran to the   
  
source, darting the seemingly blocking trees. Seeing movements ahead, all of  
  
them braced themselves for what they are about to encounter. One cut through  
  
the bushes, and then they saw seven figures. Two of which postures and bodies  
  
familiar to them. Ascot stood nearby the plant-creatures, clutching his leg.  
  
He was bleeding. Across him, Lina was being used as a guard by one of the  
  
monsters, struggling to be free.  
  
  
  
Keroberos analyzed the scene. Lina must have shrieked the moment   
  
these things attacked Ascot when he tried to free her.  
  
  
  
"Ascot!" Sarah Mae called.  
  
  
  
"Lina!" Cherrie gasped.  
  
  
  
At their shouts, the figures turned toward the direction of the   
  
voices. Two of them drew nearer to the newcomers.  
  
  
  
"Don't come closer, young Magic Knight! They are resistant to magic  
  
and my creatures!" He stopped them by raising his other hand, his staff   
  
levitating beside him.  
  
  
  
"Bee quuiieet, iinsooleent weeaakliing!"One of the plant-like things  
  
threatened the part-mage. He seemed to be the brains of this group. He  
  
transformed his root-like hand into a sharp stick and aimed it at Ascot. He  
  
simply dodged that attack. Then the leader stopped, the information had just  
  
sunk in."Ii haavee heeaard yoouu meentiioon oof aa Maagiic Kniight. Hm.." he  
  
thought as he scanned the vicinity for the persons involved. "Yoouu twoo   
  
looook weeaak. Ii doouubt iit iif yoouu coouuld bruuiisee us." He chuckled.  
  
His eyes, showed danger, SERIOUS danger.  
  
  
  
"Leave them alone." Lina struggled to get free "They have no idea of  
  
what is happening here." She resisted more and more, trying to kick and   
  
punch in any way she could to get free from the plant holding onto her wrist  
  
and legs.  
  
  
  
"Iinnooceents Eeh? Then wee shaall taake theem aas hoostaagees aas   
  
well too beecoomee oouur slaavees." He ordered the other two plants nearest   
  
to them, and watched while threatening Ascot not to attack or suffer Lina's  
  
soon to be demise. He did not want Ascot meddling to save them also.  
  
  
  
Keroberos and the two best friends were backing aways from the   
  
nearing monsters. Sarah Mae gave Cherrie a wink and willed her weapons out.  
  
She charged at the two plante to prepare the other enough time to choose a  
  
Clow Card to destroy these beastial herbs."Hiiyeeeaaaaaahhh!"  
  
  
  
Horrorstruck, Lina and Ascot could only watch.  
  
  
  
"Freeze Card!" Cherrie ordered her Clow Card. Sarah took a few  
  
steps back, giving way for the Freeze Card to pass through as it turned their  
  
foes into blocks of ice. The fourth Magic Knight tapped the blocks, making  
  
sure that they were really frozen. With a casual smirk, she gave a startling  
  
blow to each stood back and waited. Seconds later, it started to crack and  
  
then the two blocks exploded into tiny frozen water shards.  
  
  
  
Furious, the leader called his ally who was in charge of keeping Lina  
  
hostage, just to make sure his orders run smoothly. "Hoow weeree yoouu aablee  
  
too deestrooy my miiniioons?" Hee angrily questioned the two.  
  
  
  
"For one thing, my magic works on you because they all came from my  
  
Cards, not from my will." Cherrie explained confidently.  
  
  
  
"Cherrie! Don't tell them your secrets!" Keroberos nudged her side.  
  
  
  
The leader must have overheard what Kero-chan said."Toooo laatee ,Ii  
  
aalreeaady haavee yoouur preeciioouus caards." He held out his branched hand,  
  
holding Cherrie's deck in front of the owner.  
  
  
  
The Card Captor rummaged her pocket for her Clow Cards. It wasn't   
  
there anymore."My precious Cards!" she shrieked."But how did you-"  
  
  
  
"Geet iit?" He finished her question."Diid yoouu noot knoow thaat Ii   
  
caan eeloongaatee my liimbs iin aa maatteer oof seecoonds."  
  
  
  
Cherrie kept quiet. She still has more tricks up her sleeve that this  
  
mosnter also do not know. She thought 'But what if my magic does not affect  
  
this creature? I think it will be best to study their movements first, I have  
  
acted a bit roughly.' Cherrie just posed, made up a face still full of   
  
astonishment. She became quiet.  
  
  
  
"Aaww, diid Ii suurpriisee yoouu?" the one in charge taunted Cherrie.  
  
"Aanywaay, aas loong aas Ii haavee thee heeaaleer, aand aanyoonee whoo'll   
  
geet huurt caannoot bee heeaaleed." he had a menacing look on its dry barked  
  
face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh well..I cut it here because I found out that this chapter seemed to be the  
  
longest among the other chappies in my notebook. The next one will be its  
  
continuation. Hope you enjoyed it. And if you did, please review me, I'd   
  
appreciate it very much.  
  
-Rainbow Ichi preparing to connect to the internet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(: 


	7. The Training II

The Fourth Magic Knight  
  
Chapter 6a: The Training II  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, this is the second part of the chapter. Usual disclaimers applied that  
  
I am not the author Magic Knight Rayearth. This is only a fanfiction. Just  
  
do not forget to mail or review me, it would give me great pleasure hearing   
  
from you people.  
  
sarahmae@anodizeblue.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have no choice now." Cherrie closed her eyes then slowly opened it  
  
once more."I am defenseless, you got me there." she raised her hands in  
  
surrender and lowered her arms."Sarah, I will leave them to you now." she  
  
stepped back and indian-sat on the floor.  
  
  
  
"Me!?? But-but-" she looked at Cherrie then at the plant monsters.  
  
She let out a sigh "Okay...Ascot said magic and creatures do not work on them  
  
so maybe my weapons can penetrate through their wood. She pointed one of her  
  
arnis at the leader "I challenge you to a duel. If I win, let them go and  
  
leave the village forever."  
  
  
  
"Aand iif Ii wiin, Ii wiill haavee yoouu aall aas slaavees. Iit's aa  
  
deeaal." He creeped onto the center of the action.  
  
  
  
Sarah Mae did the same too. She positioned in a battle stance with  
  
her weapon. 'Forgive me if I lose.' She thought to herself. Taking a deep  
  
breath, she initiated the duel and ran towards him.  
  
  
  
From Cherrie's view, Sarah can barely dodge the unpredictable   
  
creature's movements. She also overheard her thought.'Just hang on, I have a  
  
possible plan.' the black haired girl said to herself even if Sarah could not  
  
hear thoughts like she does.  
  
  
  
"I know that look on your face, are you...?" Keroberos nudged   
  
Cherrie.  
  
  
  
She nodded and started her plan. She had slowly implanted invisible  
  
psychic beads on the creature in charge of this hostage situation, the one  
  
duelling Sarah. Unfortunately, it boounced back off the bark.'If I implant  
  
these on Lina, we may not have a healer to take care of our injuries. If on  
  
Ascot, we will not have a Summoner on our side, even if he's just standing  
  
there watching. Oh dear, I have no choice. At least he is still free to move  
  
around.' She focused her sight on Ascot and slowly flicked the beads using  
  
her fingers towards the Mage Summoner.On Ascot's position, he felt some of   
  
the beads hit his head. It felt like drill burying on his head. Cherrie then   
  
ordered him through telepathy. 'Get my Clow Cards.'  
  
  
  
'No.' Ascot said to himself as his body started to move to the two  
  
duelers. Even if he felt the terrible pain on his leg, he started to run  
  
involuntarily.  
  
  
  
At seeing Ascot move, the other creature behind him elongated his  
  
arms and shot at the Mage Summoner's other leg, but still his body ran. Only  
  
his face showed the expression of how painful it was for both bleeding legs  
  
to walk. He reached for Cherrie's Clow Cards. They were being held by a  
  
small stem behind the leader's back. He got hold of it, but the other monster  
  
that was left behind got also a good grip around his chest, holding him  
  
captive like Lina.  
  
  
  
The leader turned around and looked at Ascot. He whipped his face  
  
with his branch-like hand."Doon't eeveer toouuch mee!" He dropped the Clow  
  
Cards he had held on earlier. The monster bent down to retrieve it.  
  
  
  
"Clow Cards, return to me, your true master!" Cherrie shouted. The   
  
cards that was not in the leader's grasp levitated and returned to Cherries  
  
open right hand and began to look at which cards she got. Fiery, Fight, Power  
  
and Flowery.'Yes! I'll be able to use fire to burn them out. But they're now  
  
holding Ascot and Lina. They too, might be burned.' she thought 'I think The  
  
Fight and Power has a better chance of defeating these things.'Fight for   
  
Sarah and Power for myself.' "Clow Card Fight and Clow Card Power!" The  
  
entities of the cards came out. One went to Cherrie and the other to Sarah  
  
Mae. Cherrie suddenly dashed to free the captive.  
  
  
  
On the other hand, Sarah recieved the courage to confront her  
  
opponent."Hey! You're supposed to be dueling me! Confront me at once!" The   
  
leader confidently walked near her.  
  
  
  
"Theen Ii aam reeaady!" He positioned himself.  
  
  
  
"Yiieah! Take this and this!" She gave it a blow by blow account as  
  
barks and branches scattered around together with the other remaining Clow  
  
Cards. Slowly the monster disintegrated. She had won. She picked up the Clow  
  
Cards for her best friend and walked towards Cherrie, who was supporting   
  
Ascot with Lina beside her. Ascot smiled.  
  
  
  
"What you had just did to that creature was a force! Keep that   
  
feeling and you can throw it anytime using any weapon. Remember that." He  
  
said and eventually lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
"He's lost too much blood! Quick! Let us heal him!" Lina helped  
  
Cherrie in laying Ascot's form on the ground as the Healer knelt beside him.  
  
"I'm still weak, lend me some of your power and sing with me." Both friends  
  
stared at each other but nonetheless did what they were told to do. They  
  
hummed in Lina's tunes, a monotonous round.   
  
  
  
  
  
Hours passed as each one took turns in resting and singing, Ascot   
  
awakened to find out that he was already inside his home with welcoming face   
  
waiting beside him. He sat up "Thank you young Magic Knight and her friend,  
  
er-"  
  
  
  
"Cherrie." She introduced herself.  
  
  
  
"And Cherrie. Also to Lina, if not for you the villagers would have  
  
panicked at what had happened. I do not know how to thank you enough, I'm  
  
very gratefull to you all." He then looked solemnly at Sarah Mae "You threw  
  
out a force, do not forget what you had just did, as your will will determine  
  
the strenght of your skills as a Knight of Cephiro. When you think you've  
  
forgotten it, always believe you can and you will soon master hope."  
  
  
  
Sarah Mae held both of Ascot's hands. "The only reason I do not or  
  
cannot bring out my force was because I am hesitant of killing." She looked  
  
away. "Once I kill, I shall never keep my innocence, once first blood is   
  
spilt on these hands." she looked at both of her hands in front of her.She   
  
was close to tears. She did not have the heart of a bloodthirsty killer to  
  
enjoy such things, there was and will always be something in return once you  
  
have started killing. It was believed to be a curse. A curse that will   
  
haunt one till the day one dies, the spirits of the slain shall watch over  
  
you taunting, tormenting...  
  
  
  
"Do not fret. Your noble intentions will keep you clean from your  
  
act." He looked at Sarah through his cyan,assuring eyes.  
  
  
  
"I do hope so.I do not know if God will." She turned around with her  
  
back to them and silently made the sign of the cross. Afther that she  
  
apologized."Sorry for that."  
  
  
  
Seeing Ascot's bewildered expression, Cherrie started to explain.  
  
"We have a religion Ascot. A religion is something that we believe is true,  
  
something we hold onto, hoping that our lives will become better. We believe  
  
in Christ, while you believe on the power of your Pillar to keep Cephiro a  
  
wonderful place." she finished.  
  
  
  
"You two are trully different from the others. It shows that you are  
  
both special." the Mage Summoner smiled."I think it is about time to move  
  
on with your journey. You will still have a long way to travel. I give you  
  
my strenght in hoping that you will surpass the challenges that will await  
  
you."  
  
"Puu!Pupupu!" Mokona bounced in agreement to Ascot's last sentence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-_-;; I'm sorry if this chappie is really short. It was just the continuation  
  
of the other chapter. Hope you won't get furious. Anyways, if you don't like  
  
it that way, you can tell my by e-mail or through review (as I will also  
  
recieve a mail from the reviewer anyway. ^_^)  
  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(: -----@ 


	8. Carrying On

The Fourth Magic Knight  
  
Chapter 7: Carrying on  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hokey! this is Chapter 7 of the Fourth Magic Knight. I welcome the readers  
  
and soon to be readers alike aboard my vessel of imagination. I do hope I  
  
please you with my stories. Once again, thank you for your support.  
  
Questions are most welcome.  
  
sarahmae@anodizeblue.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Sarah Mae!" Cherrie started a conversation as the left the town  
  
of their small encounter. "You left something." showing a similar gem she  
  
had acquired from the former Princess of Cephiro.  
  
  
  
"Wow!" Sarah Mae stopped walking though Mokona continued on, hopping  
  
all the way. "Could you have th honor of placing it onto my guard?" she   
  
invited her best friend.  
  
  
  
"Sure manure!" Cherrie smiled, it was one of their favorite   
  
statements only they shared. She walked beside her armor and placed it beside  
  
the other. Upon contact, they fused together forming an incomplete orb. "One  
  
more then it will be complete. Come on! Let's catch up with Mokona rather   
  
than getting lost in this creepy forest." they continued their walk.  
  
  
  
As night began to fall once more, all of them decided to dine inside  
  
Mokona's egg-shaped tent and ate the healthy fruits. Sarah looked at her  
  
watch. It was already past ten. "I think it's about time to sleep now. You  
  
coming?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Actually, I sleep later than ten p.m. You can go on first if you  
  
want." Cherrie replied.  
  
  
  
"Okay then, just don't forget to pray. I forgot to last night. She   
  
smiled back at her and left to change her clothes."Good Night!"  
  
  
  
"Good night to you too!" Cherrie greeted her back. Then she turned   
  
to face Kero-chan continued with their talk. Another hour went by and they  
  
too, had hit the sack. At the start of dawn, the sunlight greeted them   
  
warmly as its rays of lighttouched their faces.  
  
  
  
Keroberos awoke first and went to the window to face the sun, his  
  
source of power. Her then looked at the two sleeping forms lying in a   
  
position in an unladylike manner. He sweatdropped and said to himself 'Usual  
  
day to day activities.' as he shook his head in disapproval. He flew over  
  
to Cherrie and tried to wake her up. "Rise and shine! It's a new day! Wake  
  
up!"  
  
  
  
Cherrie, thinking she was still at home, grabbed Keroberos and threw  
  
his frail body away from where she was sleeping like a rag doll."Go to sleep,  
  
alarm clock." she muttered as she shifted to a better sleeping position.  
  
  
  
Poor Keroberos. His body upturned and broken backed but he went  
  
towards her, determined to wake her up. An idea suddenly popped inside his  
  
head. "Hey Yue! How were you able to come here? Nice morning isn't it?"  
  
  
  
She stood up quickly at the mention of her beloved 'Yue' and ran to  
  
the door, opening it in the process. "Yue! Where are you!" she looked to her  
  
left and then to the right. She only saw an orange shaded forest."GGGrrr.."  
  
she fumed, angrily shaking Kero-chan.  
  
  
  
"W-well, Yo-you-re a-wa-awake no-ow right? RIGHT?" he said during his  
  
torture from his master.  
  
  
  
"Point taken." She stopped what she had been doing."Now its my turn.  
  
Heheheh" a sly grin formed her face. She walked up to the sleeping Sarah Mae  
  
curled up in her bed."Hhieeyeahh!" Cherrie' arms went flying around her  
  
waist."Tickle, tickle,tickle!"  
  
  
  
"Hahahhahah! Hahahahahahah! Don't even try waking me up!" she almost  
  
kicked Cherrie, shifted her position and grabbed Mokona and hugged it   
  
tightly.  
  
  
  
"Puu!! Puu! Pupupuuu!" Mokon seemed squeezed as he freed himself from  
  
her grasp. He started hopping and slapped Sarah Mae's face.  
  
  
  
"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! OUCH!" she looked around and saw Mokona."Thanks  
  
a lot Mokona, my beautiful dream came true." She sarcastically said and  
  
started changing her clothes and slowly attached her armour. After that, they  
  
continued on their adventure.  
  
  
  
Deeper inside the forase is a large lake and there in the lake swam  
  
of what looked like a beautiful nymph-like figure. Surrounding the same lake  
  
were the same type of creatures who had attacked Ascot. When the figure  
  
slowly rose up from the bank of the lake, all the creatures turned around.  
  
The nearest one to her elongated his arm and gave out her clothes. She dried  
  
first her sky blue hair and took her clothes and wore it. She then sat down  
  
on a high rock nearby "Now then, what's taking my other creatures in bringing  
  
Ascot?" She moved a stray strand of long hair over her ear. The creatures  
  
turned around as she started to speak. They all kept quiet."Well?!? I'm  
  
waiting!" she seemed so flushed and impatient.  
  
  
  
One stepped forward to confront her."Uum..., Uumii.-"  
  
  
  
"That's Princess Umi to you!" she glared at him with angry eyes.  
  
  
  
The creature winced "Y-yees, Priinceess Uumii"  
  
  
  
"Now what were you about to report to me?" she neared her slave and  
  
smiled sweetly.  
  
  
  
"Priinceess Uumii, thee oonees yoouu oordeereed too caaptuure   
  
Aascoot faaiileed yoouur oordeer aand haas peeriisheed." the monster   
  
continued.  
  
  
  
"WHAT!!" Her face went red with frustration."How was this possible?  
  
Was his training with that Mage Clef that intensive?"  
  
  
  
"Ootheers haavee reepoorteed thaat aanootheer Maagiic Kniight   
  
wiith aa pooweerfuul soorceereess weeree thee oonees reespoonsiiblee oof   
  
freeeeiing yoouur caaptiive." he added.  
  
  
  
"Another Knight?? But there are no other Knights in Cephiro but the  
  
ones held captive by my father, unless Princess Emeraude lied to us." then  
  
she thought."Oh, what the heck. I am a Magic Knight with far more exceeding  
  
powers than a new one." She confidently pepped herself up with a beautiful  
  
pose."Search the entire forest! I plan to end this madness once and for all!  
  
Bring her to me alive!"  
  
  
  
"Yees, Priinceess Uumii!" all the minions chorused.  
  
  
  
"Sword Card!" Cherrie ordered the clow card to embed its form on her  
  
staff. With one wave, the hanging vines from the trees gave way for them to  
  
pass through. She called out to Mokona "Slow down! Can we not have some rest  
  
please?"  
  
  
  
"Pupuuu Puu! puu!?" Mokona guestured a way of saying no.  
  
  
  
"Great! Just great! Do you expect us to go hungry here? Its about.."  
  
she looked at her watch. 10:00, two hours early for lunch."Just 11:30!"  
  
  
  
"Puu?" Mokona did not understand."Puu-" Mokona gave each of them  
  
energy fruits, to make them contented and to keep them from making too much  
  
noise. The all sat down to eat.  
  
  
  
Unknowingly to them, prying eyes watched them eat. They stealthily  
  
grabbed Mokona and Keroberos. The other two did not notice what happened.  
  
Then a branched tapped on Cherrie's shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Kero-chan, will you stop it. You had your own share."  
  
  
  
*tap*  
  
  
  
"I told you you cant have mfptf" the branch had caught Cherrie's   
  
mouth."MFFT!"  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Sarah Mae looked around for Cherrie."CHERRIE!!" she stood up  
  
and brought out her weapon.Another branch quickly grabbed her left hand and  
  
then on her right. "LET GO OF ME!" she slashed and thrashed, cutting the ones  
  
attempting to capture her. More came out grabbing her tightly. Although she  
  
tried, she became outnumbered by four to one.  
  
  
  
With eight hands holding her they walked triumphantly back to their  
  
leader. All tried their best to wriggle themselves out free, but to no avail.  
  
They gripped them more tightly as if being squeezed to death. They were  
  
brought to the Princess sitting on top of the rock, nearby the lake.  
  
  
  
"Bravo! Bravo!" the so-called Princess Umi clapped "You have brought  
  
me what I have ordered. So this is the Fourth Magic Knight." Umi went down  
  
from her seat and held Sarah's chin."What kind of Knight is this? She can't   
  
even fight her way out from these minions of mine. HAhahaha!" She laughed  
  
wickedly.  
  
  
  
"Umi! You're my enemy?!?" her words barely came out from the lack of  
  
air.  
  
  
  
"Mmpf tmnth mph mimphi?" Cherrie asked.  
  
  
  
"What did you just say? Let go of her mouth you fool!" Umi addressed  
  
the one holding onto Cherrie's mouth.  
  
  
  
"That's better. I said, is that really Umi?" Cherried shouted at the  
  
leader, making sure she had hit a nerve on Umi's temple.  
  
  
  
"Why you little-" A vein appeared on umi's fist. She was about to  
  
smack Cherrie's face when Keroberos butted in.  
  
  
  
"If you're talking about little, you must be talking about me."  
  
Kerobros confidently said, hoping Sarah Mae would get the drift of their  
  
plan.  
  
  
  
"And what is THIS little thing?" Umi pointed at it and tried poking  
  
Kero-chan.  
  
  
  
"Puu! Puu!" Mokona said.  
  
  
  
"You again!" she also pointed at the fluffball and drew back and   
  
observed all of them. "What a bunch of irritating pests!" Umi comber her hair  
  
with her hands.  
  
  
  
Ther at Umi's blue hair, did Sarah Mae noticed something. At the end  
  
of every strand of it looked like tendrils with some yellow-green leaves.  
  
Her eyes grew larger in astonishment when she saw her green nails.'She's not  
  
Umi! She's and impostor!' she said to herself.  
  
  
  
"Upon hearing Sarah Mae's thoughts, Cherrie looked at Umi more   
  
closely. She too noticed it. 'Keroberos, she not one of the real Magic   
  
Knights. She's a clone!'  
  
  
  
'What? You mean to say she is the lookalike of one of the Knights?'  
  
Kero-chan gasped.'Then there is no problem in defeating her.'  
  
  
  
'You don't know Umi Keroberos.' Cherrie warned her companion.'Umi's  
  
the quickest among the three other Knights, and she posesses the power of  
  
water.'  
  
  
  
"Release them at once!" Princess Umi finally said. Their telepathic  
  
conversation was cut short."I shall personally test their abilities, and if  
  
I am correct, you will get yourselves killed, Knight or no Knight." she gave  
  
a wicked laugh.  
  
  
  
Their living chains freed them at their master's orders. Sarah Mae  
  
rubbed the sore parts of her body, having been squeezed made her skin pink.  
  
she gave a questioning glance at Cherrie and asked."What do we do now?"  
  
  
  
"I think I will leave you with Umi. I'll try to defeat all her   
  
minions, just to make sure they no longer call for more reinforcements.  
  
Keroberos on the other hand, will assist you."  
  
  
  
"Yes Cherrie, as you wish." Keroberos sighed.  
  
  
  
"You mean that puny thing has something up his sleeve to do some  
  
damage against me? Don't make me laugh." Umi jerked her head in   
  
overconfidence "Puh-leez" she rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Not if I can help it. Would you Cherrie...?" Kero-chan asked.  
  
  
  
Obliging, Cherrie took six steps backward. So did her best friend.  
  
"Be my guest." Cherrie said in a welcoming manner.  
  
  
  
"Thank you. By the power of the Sun, I summon my true form!"   
  
Cherrie's gold-lined magical crest shone brightly beneath Kero-chan and  
  
slowly his tiny wings started to grow, which enveloped his entire body,  
  
covering every sight of him. His wings then reopened like a cocoon, revealing  
  
a large lion, the true form of Keroberos.  
  
  
  
"AaAahh!You're-you're so big!" Umi shivered, waving her arms in  
  
surprise. Then she stopped."I think it is fair enough for me."  
  
  
  
"Fine with me." Cherried said "I'll just back these stupid-looking  
  
things off from interrupting you." pointing at the creatures under Umi's  
  
commands.  
  
  
  
"Whoo aaree yoouu caalliing stuupiid? Wee'ree noot stuupiid. Aaree   
  
wee, Priinceess Uumii?" the creatures called on to their master.  
  
  
  
"Of course not! You have my permission to destroy her. Stranglers!  
  
Attack!" she commanded upon them with a wave of her hand. She then confronted  
  
Sarah Mae and Keroberos. She raised her right arm sideward in level with her  
  
shoulder. Water from the lake began to move. It formed a spout and the  
  
liquid surrounded her arm, forming a sword. One of the said Magic Knight's  
  
sword. The sword that only a true Magic Knight can hold. She gripped it and  
  
positioned herself in a fencing stance "Get ready for me because no one has  
  
ever beaten me before!"  
  
  
  
"Then I shall be the first person to try and stop you!" The fourth  
  
Magic Knight readied herself.  
  
Is that true? How can a clone can hold the Magic Knight's Legendary Sword?  
  
Keep on reading to find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You liked it? Good. You don't? Tell me what's missing. Thanks for the   
  
support minna!  
  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi signing out  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
@---- 


End file.
